matpatfandomcom-20200214-history
Viewers' Choice, Cyborgs, Fatalities, and the Riddler
Viewers' Choice, Cyborgs, Fatalities, and the Riddler is the 10th episode of Game Theory on The Game Theorists. Description Your voices have been heard! As thanks for supporting the show, we're looking at topics you've requested and submitted from the first nine episodes. Transcript Check out your internet history and prepare to have your voices heard, because the power is yours. Hello internet, and welcome to game theory. The show that's like Pokemon, ‘cause you gotta catch them all. Like the new logo? It's a contribution from SpellingPhailer over on ScrewAttAck.com, and serves as a perfect symbol for this week's theme: you guys. That's right, in honor of our 10th go-around, we're looking at topics your comments said you want to covered from past episodes. Issues like blowing up the planet in Mortal Kombat, robot animal hybrids in Sonic, and how phytophiliacs like Poison Ivy have sex with plants. Well, maybe not that one. So all of you following the show and offering suggestions, this one's for you. Let's start at the very beginning, a very good place to start. At a time before I knew the phrase, normalize your audio. The Chrono Trigger episode. Over on the Talking Classics board, Chappell pointed out that whenever you enter a time gate in Chrono, you're connected to a point at the same physical location on the planet but at a different time. So what, you ask? What this doesn't account for is the movement of the planet through space. Where the kingdom of Guardia is in the year 1999 is definitely not going to be the same in 12,000 BC. In actuality, if they were connected to the exact same spot at a different time, Crono and the gang would appear floating through the cold reaches of space. However, this does support the theory we proposed in that episode. That the time gates, are really wormholes. Which are theoretically able to connect, not only two points in time, but also two points in space. Second episode, Mario pot n’ pipes. No one liked that one, moving on. Episode 3, Illusion of Gaia. No one watched that one, next. Yeah, now we're talking, episode 4. Nothing like human mutilation to start building an audience. Ghostratchet from ScrewAttAck wanted to know about Smoke’s Mortal Kombat 3 fatality. You know, the one where he blows apart the world. To completely blow apart the world, you first have to overcome the Gravitational Binding Energy of the planet. That's basically the energy required to pull apart any material that's held together by gravity alone. Here's the formula, / 5r but to save you all the mathematics, for the planet Earth, it's about 2.24 * 10 ^32nd joules, well that's just about 12 days worth of total energy from the Sun. Yeah, not too shabby, right? Back to the game, slowing down the video of the fatality shows that Smoke releases 20 bombs, meaning that each bomb must release at least 1.12 * 10 ^ 31st joules. That's over 53 times stronger than the strongest bomb ever detonated. The Soviet Union's hydrogen bomb, named the Tsar Bomba. Wait, did I say 53? I meant 53 trillion, with a T, trillion times stronger. To blow up the earth using these dinky little duds, Smoke would have to release over 1 quadrillion, with a Q-U, quadrillion of these bombs. And that my friends, is why evil geniuses, always stick with lasers. Moving on to episode five and Sonic, They Call Me The Fizz over on ScrewAttAck, brought to my attention the real-life Dr. Robotnik's of the world, creating animal-robot hybrids. Remember Bunnie Rabbot from the Sonic TV show that was, two-thirds rabbit in one-third robot? The guys at deviantART sure do. Anyway, science is getting close. The robot you see here is from Surrey, England, and is controlled by a rat brain, floating in a jar. Just like in the old horror flicks. It's the first to be fully controlled by living tissue, and the first robot, that can learn. But even more wild and probably closer to Dr. Robotnik's work, is the remote-controlled rat. Dr. John Chapin has hooked electrodes directly into the rat’s brain, specifically the area connected to the whiskers. By stimulating either the left or right whisker, they prompt the rat to turn in that direction. When the rat chooses to turn that way, he is rewarded with electric stimulation to the pleasure center of the brain. In essence, training the rat to have the doctors dictate his movements. Ethical? Creepy? I don't know about you, but they had me sold on stimulation to the pleasure center. This next tidbit is one I found for myself. Remember how in episode six I said I could prove that Frogger was an Australian Green Tree Frog without a reasonable doubt? Well, there may be room for a little doubt. See this? It's an otter, and otters live in five out of the seven continents. What continents are left out, you ask? Antarctica, big surprise there, and, Australia. And, while we're on the subject of errors, for the episode on Batman psychology, gold stars go to GameTrailer users Orangematter and Durendal, for catching that antisocial personality disorder is indeed ASPD, not APSD. Now, I'm not one to make excuses, but that was the one episode where I had someone else help me with the research. He has since been fired. Also, many of you wanted to know about the Riddler. In short, he's a narcissist, a self lover with obsessive-compulsive disorder, or OCD. That's why he leaves a signature riddle at every crime scene implicating himself, to challenge the police and Batman to outsmart him because he has such a high opinion of himself. We can trace his inflated ego and compulsion to prove he's so smart to a repressed memory revealed an issue 187, of Batman: Legends of The Dark Knight, in which his father beat him as a child for thinking he had cheated to get such high academic achievements, when in fact, he was just a smart kid. The OCD appears in Batman: Gotham Adventures when Riddler tries to commit a crime without living a calling card, and can't. Realizing that he may actually have some mental issue, he asks, to return to Arkham. Also, while researching the Riddler, I stumbled across this interesting coincidence. In the 12 part storyline Hush, The Riddler concocts a plan that uses Killer Croc, the Scarecrow, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, and the Joker to kill Batman. Does this list sound familiar to anyone else or is it just me? Maybe the Riddler had more do with Arkham Asylum than the game led us to believe. Moving on to the conspiracy of Kirby, did anyone else notice that yarn-bombing was featured on YouTube last week? Just saying. And a big shout-out to Limerosen and tailslol, on GT GameTrailers, who pointed out that Kirby's first television spot in Japan for Kirby's Adventure, actually featured characters made of yarn. And Epic Yarn didn't even start off as a Kirby game. And finally, inspired by my latest video, 8-bit OldFart, proposed the creation of a modern-day Duke Nukem by ripping off action hero conventions from the 2000s. I have recreated this new ass-kicking hero here. Which brings me to, my final thought. You guys and gals watching out there in the web-overse, rock. Period. We've covered a lot of topics in 10 episodes and you know what? We're gonna cover a whole lot more as you keep supporting the show, leaving your thoughts in the comments, and sending me your own ideas. And hey, that is no theory, but it is, a game theory. Thanks for watching guys, I can't do it without you. Trivia * This episode was the first Game Theory "special", as it was the tenth episode. * Listed in the "Didn't Make the Cut" were topics of future episodes of Game Theory, namely "''Call of Duty'' war crimes", the "Peach/Pauline/Daisy mystery", "Halo's evolved combat?", "[[Adventure Island, A Philippines Vacation|''Adventure Island's island]]", the "partnership between Banjo and Kazooie", and "so much more!" ** Of the five listed, the ''Banjo and Kazooie and "Halo's evolved combat?" theories have yet to be released. To date, there has been no Game Theory about Banjo and Kazooie, but there has been a couple of Halo theories. *** The name for the aforementioned Halo theory is a play on the title of Halo: Combat Evolved. Category:The Game Theorists videos Category:2011 videos Category:Specials Category:Chrono Trigger Category:Super Mario Category:Illusion of Gaia Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Frogger Category:Batman: Arkham Category:Kirby Category:Duke Nukem Category:Game Theory Category:Nintendo videos Category:GT July 2011